Nothing changes the past
by Ayres Kelle
Summary: Natsu and Lucy come from two different kingdoms but were married at birth. Many years later the two run away together from their kingdoms. They find Fairy Tail and spend two happy years their. But with one month till their 18th birthday their past comes back to them. (yes Natsu still has fire dragon slayer magic and Lucy is a celestial wizard) Don't own Fairy Tail or image.
1. Intro to story

Dist-any, density, traditions. These things have to be kept up. Arranged marriages are common. Most are chosen at birth who they will marry at the age of 18. Though for two young people it was different. For their family's it was so important that these two specific family's marry that a marriage ceremony was held when both babies were born. He was prince Natsu Takomia of the Takomia kingdom, known for having fire magic. She was Lucy Riom of the Riom kingdom, known for having celestial magic. These children knew of each other and visited each other growing up. Often they would show each other new magic that they had learned. At the age of 12 they were told of the path that was chosen for them. Of course being so young they hadn't started having feelings yet, but knew of the responsibility they had to their kingdoms. As a couple of years went by they discovered that though they started to understand they loved each other, they were very unhappy in their homes. Natsu was constantly criticized and reticulated for not following the rules and for caring to much for the lower class. Lucy was starved to a "proper size" and had horrible self esteem due to her maids. Lucy's mother died when she was just a child. They were to have a proper wedding ceremony in front of both kingdoms at the age of 18. Though through the years they started to hate their family and kingdom. They knew what they had to do. When they were 16, they met up and ran away. They didn't care where, they just need to leave. Lucy changed her name to Lucy Heartifila and Natsu changed his name to Natsu Dragnel. These two were different from your normal teenagers. They were raised to be a certain way. Natsu to be a gentleman and Lucy a proper lady. But they acted different and calmer around each other when they weren't in public. Natsu was actually quite shy and tended to shudder around Lucy. Lucy of course was shy also but found it rather easy to talk around Natsu about anything. She trusted him with her life. He would protect her with his last breath. Though they ran away they were happy to stay married. But they knew wherever they went that it may not be accepted so they would just tell people that they were in a relationship. When they left they traveled first by train, then by boat. They ended up at the Fairy Tail guild in the Kingdom of Fiore. Of course anyone who holds a magical ability can join the guild so people welcomed them. They only told them that they were kicked out of home and that they were in a relationship. They quickly fell into their new life. It went smoothly for 2 years and the two were now just a month till being 18. Then the past comes for them.


	2. Morning Hello

It was a beautiful morning. The sun was shinning so bright. Lucy layed in her bed. The only thing that was heard was Natsu snooring next to her. Natsu frequintly would get into her bed at night. He actually hated to sleep alone. She found it quite cute. She pushed a piece of his hair off of his face. She smiled warmly as she watched him sleep. The only thing she could think is how mad their families would be if they found each other in bed togather before they were 18. She was happy that she didn't have to find out. They had succefully and without question stayed undercover with their lives. After they joined Faiy Tail they learned that they had to go on missions in order to have money for things. They never went anywhere without the other. Just as Lucy was in long thought something jumped on their bed.

"Natsu, Lucy wake up, wake up" Happy yelled. Natsu had found Happy when we were on a mission finding a rare crystal in the mountains. He just couldn't part with it when he found it. Natsu took it home and 3 days later there was Happy. They have been best friends since then. "Happy why are you up so early?" Lucy asked, a bit mad that Happy was being so loud. "Yeah Happy i'm still tired" Natsu grumbled while turning over and putting the covers over his head. "Get up Natsu we have to go to the guild. Remember the best jobs are put out the first of every month." Happy was now sitting ontop of Natsu's head. Lucy got out of bed and headed into the kitchen. "Yeah Natsu I guess we do need to go, you do want the harder jobs right? I mean you know that Gray or Gajeel will be their early" Lucy was getting out some milk and the ceral. Natsu was out of bed by the mention of Gray and Gajeel's name. "Man those guys are always trying to get the best jobs. I mean I am a fire dragon slayer I should be going on the hardest missions" Natsu had his fist up and was pumped. "Happy go to the guild and wait for them to be poste. Lucy and I will be there soon." Natsu said. "Aye sir!" Happy cheered. Lucy could only smile at the two. She really didn't know how they had gotten to this pint but she was happy.

"What are you smileing at Lucy?" Natsu asked. He was curiose. Natsu wasn't the quickest when it came to the small things. "Nothing. I'm just happy is all. I'm happy that we are here. I'm happy your my husband. I just feel that life is good" She said this while looking out the window. Natsu moved so that he was next to Lucy. She looked from the window to his face. He smiled at her. He put his hands around the back of her neck and put his lips on her forehead, giving her a small kiss. Lucy closed her eyes and smiled. She put her arms around his waist and gave him a hug. Even though they were no longer in their kingdoms and were still married they still waited. They did it for each other. They would wait until they were 18 . They were still in that postion when Lucy asked Natsu if he wanted some food. "Nah I think we should just go to the guild for right now to get there first" "Ok" Lucy replied with a smile. They each took turns in the bathroom and got changed. Making their way out of their apartment hand in hand they went to the Fairy Tail guild. Happier then they've ever been. Not knowing that today their past would come back to them


	3. It's not normal

Everyone was rowdy as always at the guild. Mira Jane was at the bar serving Cana a drink or two. Levy was studying a book while Gajeel was talking with panther lily. Gray was eating while he tried to get over Juvia staring at him. Erza was just sitting and listening. Wendy and carla sat at a table just talking slightly, they were rather new to the guild. Everyone else was talking loudly and enjoying each others company. Master sat as his usual spot on the bar looking over everyone. Happy had made it to the guild and placed himself on a bar rail directly opposite the mission board. They hadn't yet placed any new missions, but Happy was going to be there first for when they do.

Lucy and Natsu made it to the guild. Natsu held the door open for Lucy and once inside they joined hands again. Everyone glanced just to see who had came in. "High Lucy!" yelled a very excited Levy. Lucy gave a wave and smile. "Hey Natsu you actually made it here for the good jobs I see" Gray said condescendingly. Natsu just gave him a grimace. They made their way to the tables that their friends were at. They chose the empty seats across from Wendy and Carla. Wendy looked up slightly. She was surprised. Fairy Tail was so nice to them, but why would they want to sit with her? "Hi Wendy" Lucy said cheerfully. "Uh Hi" Wendy was a bit nervous. "Hey Levy what are you studying now?" Lucy asked. Levy looked up. "Oh just some lacrama that Gajeel and I found in a water fall cave. I hadn't seen it before and wanted to study it" Levy replied. Studying and finding out things got her so excited. Gajeel stopped what he was doing to listen to Levy talk. he always wore the same unhappy expression on his face, but when it came to Levy he always listened. "So Natsu i'm surprised you could even get your lazy butt out of bed. What, did Lucy have to drag you out?" Gray asked with a smirk. "All right ice boy lets go right now" Natsu yelled, he was so ready to take on Gray! Since first arriving at Fairy Tail Gray and Natsu had always gone at it. Maybe it's from the Fire vs. Ice magic? Clashing their heads together with magic forming in their hands they were ready. "Natsu not this morning ok" Lucy said quietly. She rarely got like this. Quite, timid, scared. Really only when she had a feeling something was going to happen.

Natsu quickly stopped was he was doing. "Ok Lucy" Natsu said. Gray was puzzled. Nothing should be able to stop Natsu. He's hard headed and stubborn. Their friends around them had stopped to watch the fight when Lucy Spoke. Natsu sat back down. Lucy's head was now hanging down with her hands around her arms. Natsu pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. Most at the guild knew that they had been in a relationship since they arrived but even to them they acted different. "Gezz you guys you already act like a married couple, whens the wedding already?" Erza busted in. Erza was notorious about getting straight to the point wither feelings were hurt or not. For those that were close enough they saw.

They saw the moment Erza said that both Lucy and Natsu eyes went big. Not like it was a shocking thing to hear, but almost fearful. They both knew that next month would be their birthday. Natsu had let go of Lucy so that he could slam his fist on the table and yell "You don't get the say that. You don't have the right too" Natsu was yelling at Erza. ERZA! Everyone in the guild stopped. They starred at Natsu. Erza's face was actually for the first time since meeting him in shock. Lucy had gone to starring at the back of Natsu's head. "Natsu calm down, she didn't mean anything by it" Gray tried to calm him down. Natsu was just so angry. They would get married when they wanted to. No one needed to ask them questions. Wendy and Carla at this point were more than scared. Happy had flown over when he heard Natsu. " Natsu please sit down" Natsu heard Lucy, her voice sounded on the verge of tears. Natsu stayed in place though. Even Gajeel at this point was clueless. Natsu normally only got like this when lives were at stake, but he saw no one in danger. "Lucy?" Levy asked. She was concerned and worried. She just wanted to help her friend. With Levy asking Lucy just cried. Not a crippling cry just a slow stream. Lucy got up and ran to the bathroom. Everyone watched as she ran. Once she was gone all attention turned to Nastu. By this point of seeing Lucy run off crying he lost some color to him and sat down shaking. He just kept his face in his hands. Everyone waited. They so needed an explanation.


	4. The horrible Past

Lucy had made it to the bathroom. By this time she was really crying. She didnt' know why. Erza hadn't done anything truly wrong, it's just the mention of marriage this close to their 18th birthday. She got some tissue and cleaned herself up. She didn't need to go back out their like this. She got out her keys. "Open gate of the Maiden, Virgo". A puff of smoke appeared and their was Virgo. "How may I assist you princess?" Virgo asked bowing down. Lucy still trying to calm her crying. "Virgo can you please help me get cleaned back up. I can't go out there looking like a hot mess." Lucy asked Virgo giving her a smile. " Yes Princess." Virgo quickly straightened back out Lucy's hair and helped Lucy with her face. "Thank you Virgo" Lucy said quietly. "Princess don't you think you and Natsu should just tell them. You've been here ling enough i think they would understand." Virgo said calmly. Lucy thought about it. "We can't Virgo. What if we tell them and then the word gets out somehow and they find us?" Lucy was frightened. She looked at herself in the mirror. She would keep their secret because it meant they would stay safe. Not even master knew of their past. They wen't through so much trouble making a new life. They changed their names, Lucy died her hair from brown to Blonde and Natsu died his hair from black to pink. Lucy didn't know why but that's what he wanted. Virgo just nodded her head. "Yes Princess I understand. I will leave you for now." Virgo vanished. "Thank you" Lucy whispered.

Outside in the guild everyone was still quite. Natsu hadn't let up and kept quite. "What was that about flame brain" Gray said angrily. Natsu didn't get mad at the insult. Wendy who was sitting closest to him saw him shacking. Was he cold? Fear? "Natsu are you and Lucy ok" Wendy asked. Natsu raised his head slowly. Only as much so that his eyes met hers. She saw the fear, angry, hurt. Everyone else saw it too. "Come on Natsu if you don't tell us we can't help" Erza spoke up. She hadn't moved from her spot. "Don't you get it. You can't help. Why'd you think we told you so little about what our lives we're like before coming here. We CAN'T tell you." Natsu was flat. No emotion in his voice. Everyone exchanged looks. They were concerned. "Natsu we're your friends here at the guild" Mira Jane said with a smile. "Even so" Natsu just replied.

Lucy was just about to leave the bathroom when she heard something. There were many stalls in the bathroom and figured that someone else was there. Great they heard her breakdown. She just ignored it. But when she turned to leave a stale door at the end opened. She turned to see who it was. The figure had on a black robe so she couldn't see the face. "Who are you?" Lucy asked. She was a bit scared. The figure only laughed. The laugh wasn't friendly. Then the stale door next to it opened. One more figure stepped out. It too was wearing a robe. "Who are you" Lucy said almost yelling. Surely someone would hear and check on her. Just then one of the figures took out a celestial wip and hit Lucy on the face. She felt the pain. Blood was coming out the side of her face and top of her fore head. She looking back and she was in terror. The two figures took the hoods off of their heads. What was standing their was King Terom Takomia and King Ferria Riom. No. No they can't be here. How did they find us? She was shacking with fear. "Well well Lucy, it's nice to see you" her father said. His celestial wig was in his hand. King Takomia just smiled. "Lucy you and Natsu will come with us. You will have no choice." King Takomia said. His left hand producing fire magic. No she had to get out and warn Natsu. Luckily she was backing into the door. She quickly opened it and ran. Both kings following swiftly.

Natsu heard her before she she had to yell. He stood up and turned around. "Natsu!" Lucy screamed. By this point everyone was standing. She was running as fast as she could. "Natsu run. Run Natsu" She yelled agian. She came around the corner and everyone saw. Her face and shirt was full of her blood. Natsu instantly got angry. But then the two Kings came around the corner as well, they stopped. Natsu then was scared. Everyone saw. He just starred in shock and horror. How did they find us? Lucy ran until she fell into Natsu. He held her up. Putting his body between them and her. "Well well Natsu, Lucy I have to say you surely know how to hide. I mean it did take quite a while. You even changed your hair and named. Very clever." King Takomia spoke. His voice put fear in Natsu's body but he had to stay strong for Lucy. King Riom pulled out his wip again and popped it in the air making Lucy flinch and cry out. "She's your daughter, why would you strike her?" Natsu asked. "Ha you think that was the first time. You know as well as I the punishments that are unforced. I Know your father too well to know what he did" King Riom laughed out. Natsu just gritted his teeth. It was different. Natsu was a boy he could take it. Lucy was just a girl. His Lucy. She didn't deserve this.

"Who exactly are you people" yelled Erza. The whole fairy Tail guild was at the ready. "Ah yes I am King Feria Riom of the Riom kingdom and this is King Terom Takomia of the Takomia kingdom" said King Riom. gesturing between the two of them. Everyone was puzzled. They had never heard of them before. "And this too are runaways. That is my daughter Princess Lucy Riom and that is Prince Natsu Takomia." Everyone was shocked. Lucy still hid behind Natsu and Natsu was just short of breathe. "Well no matter who you are you need to leave this is the Fairy Tail guild and you are not memebers" Erza spoke. She now placed herself infront of Natsu and Lucy. Natsu was shocked. No one had defended them infront of the kings before. Both kings smirked. "Just leave dad. Please just leave us alone" lucy yelled. She now stood beside Natsu holding his hand. King Takomia saw the gesture and go mad. Let go of his hand. You are not married yet. Do you want to bring shame to my family and yours. What would your mother think Lucy" King Takomia yelled. She quickly dropped Natsu's hand and looked and the ground. The mention of her mother brought tears to her eyes. Natsu was angry. No one. Not their kingdom nor fathers could control them anymore. Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand causing her to look at him. He smiled. "No. I love her. We have been married since we were babies because you two needed more power. You didn't love us. Guess what we live together, sleep in the same house and even the same bed sometimes . We have done fine without you. We won't go back just so that you can get more power and money" Natsu yelled at them. Everyone was shocked, mouths open. They didn't know this about Natsu and Lucy. Lucy just smiled at him. "Oh I think you to will. And you will do it with smiles on your faces" King Takomia said angryly.

Master then made his way in front of Erza. "Gentlemen I believe it best that you leave this guild before something terrible happens" master said quietly. Both kings looked at each other. Then King Takomia burst in flames and King Riom produced two celestial wips. The guild knew that something was about to go down. They readied themselves. "I will not ask again gentlemen, you need to leave now" Master said getting frustrated. "Not without our children we wont" King Riom stated. Natsu and Lucy knew they would do anything to get them bad. Hurt anybody. But then Gray and Levy stepped up beside Erza. A few more guild members stepped up as well. "You will have to try very hard to take them. But you will not have them" Erza yelled equipping into her purgatory armor. Gray started to make ice magic. Master quickly grew to his full size. Making both kings stare. "Fine. But we will be back" said King Riom. Silently they made their way to the door. "If you come back here be prepared" Maser yelled. With the Kings out of the guild hall Tensions fell. Natsu crumbled to the ground with Lucy falling in his lap. Natsu hugged Lucy like a vice grip. She just cried and held onto his shirt. Everyone just starred at them.


End file.
